


吻

by withoutEmber



Category: French Revolution RPF, Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Betrayal, Kissing, M/M, Role-Playing Game, Rough Kissing
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutEmber/pseuds/withoutEmber
Summary: 灯光遗落的舞台背面，被赋予生命的角色在拥吻里上演背叛——他们漂流在信仰之海，抱着破碎的甲板，俄底修斯的守护神未曾降临，友伴和信徒沉没向渊底。
Relationships: Camille Desmoulins/Maximilien Robespierre, Jesus Christ/Judas Iscariot, Steve Balsamo/Zubin Varla
Kudos: 3





	吻

一.

水面上，钟声再一次敲响，犹大感到体内某根弦与金属的回音共振。焦躁从心脏泵进血管，灼动着，试图摆脱这种不详的震颤。

此刻他们都悬浮在水里。向上看，指爪一样的光芒刺入水面，攫住耶稣伤痕累累的脊背；向下看，变幻不定的阴影缠上犹大的脚腕，触感像从深处钻出的黏腻的手臂。

他看着面前的耶稣，看着他全身上下荆棘勒出的刻痕，血持续地渗出，一缕一缕在水中绽成玫瑰，缀在周身苍白的皮肤上，缀在飘摇的发丝间。即使全身浸在水里，犹大仍觉得干渴。他简直像一条行将溺毙的游鱼。

时间不多了。钟声绵长而虚弱的尾音宣示着他们血液里的氧气即将耗尽。黑鸦眼里的一丝光芒流星般陨落。上帝之手行将把他们分离，光的利剑托起耶稣的两肋，不顾他的疼痛，押着他浮上天堂；地狱的藤蔓牵引犹大的双腿，要他降到冰冷黑暗的地方去沉睡——脖颈上的绳索也阻止不了他的下坠，反而要让他忍受撕裂。

于是犹大挣扎着倾身向前。注定卷入漩涡的两人以凡人的身份彼此交换肺中最后一点气息。除了嘴唇，他们的身体没有任何接触，隔着水与血。绳索和荆冠在各自的身体上收紧。犹大窒息般地索取着耶稣唇间的气息，而耶稣以一种包容的渴求予以同样的回应。唇齿依绵，直到不可抗拒的力量把他们拖向各自的归宿。他们的嘴唇错开，无力的气泡在光影交错的四周浮动。

在完全沉入阴影之前，他最后抬头看着耶稣在水上空的影子，一片预示着重生的明亮，像是他自己的倒影。眼前模糊的光亮里浮现出被血液壅塞的暗红血管。窒息感如同盲眼的黑猫压迫着他的心脏。他只能听到血液在身体里穿梭的风一样的声音。

但他笑起来，因为耶稣给予他的空气填满了他的胸腔。

二.

【Steve饰卡米耶·德穆兰 Zubin饰马克西米连·罗伯斯庇尔】 微量crossover

（隐语：这一次，神子与门徒互换身份，犹大盗取了耶稣的圣名，而他的圣子不得不亲手将他推入渊底。）

夜晚，争吵已经结束，空气不安地沉默。卡米耶一扬下巴，黑发向肩头倾泻下去，和着他说话独有的节奏微微颤动，像随风飘动的叶子。卡米耶的声音半是怜悯半是揶揄——他知道那种显然是从丹东那里学来的口气足以让马克西姆皱起眉头：“马克西米连，亲爱的不可腐蚀者，和你的神在无辜者的血海里长存吧；而我，我爱我们的共和国，却敢于挑衅神圣的表象，比如现在，我不是不敢从你美德的唇上夺走一个吻。”

马克西米连本能地推拒，却像是被一个悲伤的诅咒击中，无从躲闪，无处藏身。这个袭来的吻毫无章法，近乎绝望的噬咬，微尖的犬齿划过马克西姆的唇侧。卡米耶的嘴唇柔软而苦涩，那是泪水的味道。模糊的刺痛中，马克西米连想起很久以前，一切还充满希望的年月，那时卡米耶会对他绽放微笑，闪着水光的嘴唇间露出小犬牙尖尖的一角。

马克西米连闭上眼睛。他受不了如此近距离地直视卡米耶深色的眼睛——奇异的光芒从对方瞳仁深处燃起。“燃烧不是答案。”就算闭上眼睛，也阻止不了这句话在脑海里空落落地旋踞。马克西米连不愿望见卡米耶眼里燃烧的东西。那是老科德利埃报的纸片在火焰上空舞动，毫发无伤，一行行笔迹鲜红刺目。马克西米连的舌尖尝到了血腥味。他无意识地后撤，摇了摇头。

（'Must you betray me with a kiss?'）

卡米耶。我的好卡米耶。你曾是我的追随者，如今又弃我而去。你以一个吻背叛了美德，偏离了革命。你，和你渴盼的自由，亵渎了我们的共和国，我们的神明……

“马克西米连，我要你记住这个吻。等你签下我的逮捕令，等你和你的神明永生之后，你永远也没法忘了它。”

“马克西米连……你明白吗？爱比恐惧更强大，更长久。”

“我今年三十三岁——无套裤汉耶稣殉道的年龄；对革命者来说，一个至关重要的年纪。”共和二年芽月，卡米耶在革命法庭上作这样的陈词，“我在革命的悬崖上走了五年，却像三十年那样漫长。”

（他听见他口中喊着他的名字。）

躲在旁听的帷幕后，马克西米连的视线模糊起来，不是因为眼泪，而是另一些遗落已久的故事在他眼前旋转，令他头脑昏沉，喉咙里涌起血的甜腥。他转身离开法庭。他知道，是自己不得不亲手把昔日的友伴和信徒推下猩红的深渊，目送他的沉没，而后祈祷不远的将来，自己与神明的共死，和复生。

三.

“呼——”祖宾从编织的场景里抽身站起，在只有两人的排练室里踱步。半小时前，他提议：“让我们试遍世界上所有感情复杂的吻戏，这样犹大之吻就难不倒我了。”史蒂夫一只手拂过眼眶，动作自然得仿佛随手摘下角色的面具；可那里还是有一抹拂不去的天生的湿润，一片闪烁的银河，“不想再来一个故事吗？”

**Author's Note:**

> 原为4.10 steve群活deadline跳舞成品。  
> 主题：角色接吻。趁此良机，终于让罗罗和兰兰亲上了，人生圆满（划掉）
> 
> 三个小片段，一是jcs犹耶，二是法革兰罗，三是Steve和Zubin  
> 所有cp无爱情，仅接吻，无冒犯意
> 
> Lofter: aura1794（无烬）陆续搬运中


End file.
